1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical instrument.
2. Background Art
Generally, many medicines are stored in vial containers (medicine-storing containers) having a bottomed tubular shape and having a mouth section at a distal-end portion. The vial container storing a medicine is housed in a storage instrument when the medicine is in an unused state (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2010/089388 A, (hereinafter “the '388 publication”).
The storage instrument disclosed in the '388 publication includes a cover (container) including a member having a bottomed tubular shape and formed in a size capable of storing the vial container, and a cap detachably mounted on a distal-end opening of the cover. The vial container housed inside the storage instrument having the above configuration is used in accordance with following procedure.
First, an unused vial container housed inside the storage instrument, an adapter for connecting a syringe to the mouth section of the vial container, and the syringe in which liquid to dilute or dissolve a medicine is preliminarily filled are prepared.
Next, the cap is detached from the cover. By this detachment, the mouth section of the vial container is exposed from the distal-end opening of the cover.
Then, the adapter is mounted on (attached to) the mouth section of the vial container.
Subsequently, the syringe is connected to the adapter mounted on the mouth section of the vial container, and the syringe is operated to dilute or dissolve the medicine while connected.
Next, the medicine having been diluted or dissolved is sucked to the syringe, and the syringe is detached from the adapter.
Thus, in the case of using the vial container housed in the storage instrument disclosed in the '388 publication, it is necessary to mount the separately prepared adapter on the vial container every time after detaching the cap from the cover. For this reason, adapter mounting is bothersome and the vial container cannot be used immediately after detachment of the cap.